Ti penso sempre
by Woozii
Summary: Hay noches en las cuales Tooru siempre se esfuerza de más y Kageyama tiene que arrastrarlo a la cama a las tres de la mañana.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate.

 **NA:** ¿Extrañaban mi _spam_ de Oikage? Yo extrañaba el Oikage en sí, y hoy termine los exámenes finales [¡hurra!], ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos hermosos! Con un poco de suerte sabrán mucho de mi por el fandom.

[1] El título de este fanfic esta, supuestamente, en italiano.

[2] La frase bajo el título me salió del alma [oscura como una noche]. No me molesta si imaginan, ¡quién sabe! Que quizás en alguna parte de este universo en que ambos están saliendo Tooru se lo haya dedicado a Tobio.

* * *

— **Ti penso sempre** **—**

"Y es que es por ti, mi amor, la razón por la cual respiro y sonrío todos los días. Sólo tu amor basta para mantenerme vivo".

* * *

Se mudaron juntos en un tiempo relativamente corto, la verdad es que Tooru ya vivía en ese departamento y fue la excusa perfecta cuando Tobio se graduó e invitarlo a que podía vivir con él. Aunque al principio se sentía como el _gran paso_ de la relación realmente no fue nada como eso; Tooru estaba muy ocupado estudiando sus mil y un ramos difíciles, Tobio tenía que ver lo de las prácticas y entrenar hasta tarde porque el nivel nacional era alto, tenía mucho por aprender. Sí alguien le preguntaba a su yo pasado Kageyama jamás pensaría que podría estar en esa clase de convivencia con su sempai, pero se supone que era normal, ¿no? Porque eran _pareja_ (¿cómo pasó eso? Seguía siendo otra cosa lo suficientemente extraña para él, pero bonita), y vivían bien como estaban. Peleaban en muchas ocasiones pero no importaba, porque siempre se arreglaban.

Tobio se acostumbró a los cambios de humor de Tooru y éste, a su vez, las vergüenzas y timideces que podía tener el primero. Se acostumbraron a ver la televisión codo contra codo, rodilla contra rodilla y dormir escuchando la respiración del otro durante la noche. Se convirtió en costumbre el preparar doble desayuno todas las mañanas y decir más fuerte de lo habitual; "Estoy en casa" para luego escuchar el; "Bienvenido" que le respondía. Ya no había vergüenzas en verse desnudos o ducharse juntos para meramente ahorrar tiempo. No era una _lata_ o una asquerosidad el tener que lavar ropa que no fuera sólo de ellos. Se volvió divertido el jugar a pillarse por el mini departamento haciendo juego de roles que variaban entre ser un venado y un león, un alien y un cazador, un conejo y un lobo, o simplemente Tobio y Tooru; eternos rivales que de una u otra forma cayeron en la prisión del corazón del otro. Aquel departamento destartalado en un lugar barato de Tokio se convirtió en el mejor de los hogares para ambos. Se sentía bien cuando Tooru lo sorprendía y lo abrazaba por la espalda para molestarlo, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y susurrándole al oído. Era gracioso oír los muchos "Por favor" de insistencia que Tobio podía decir cuando quería conseguir algo.

Tobio viajaba mucho; las prácticas eran duras y las estancias largas, había veces en que no se veían durante semanas y empeoraba cuando Tooru tenía exámenes finales. Era esas noches solas en las que Tooru, acostado de espaldas en su cama, siempre de _su lado_ a pesar de que podía dormir en el centro sin ningún problema, añoraba la respiración y ligeros ronquidos del menor, aquel mismo de los cuales se quejaba constantemente cuando lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Extrañaba sentir ese lado vacío cálido y reírse al darse cuenta que Tobio-chan otra vez había babeado la almohada. Le daba una sensación de vacía soledad al armarla, sólo de un lado porque era ordenado para dormir, y notar que no había migajas de comida esparcidas por ahí porque sin Tobio no había nadie que tuviera la mala costumbre de comer en ese lugar.

Siempre que llegaba más delgado, con ojeras pero los ojos brillando de la emoción ambos se sentaban en su _kotatsu_ después de que Tooru preparara té verde para cada uno y dejara galletas de arroz junto con pan de leche para comer, y entonces escuchaba los relatos del menor que le contaba con lujo y detalle todo lo que había aprendido; estos nuevos servicios, ese nuevo movimiento, una manera de ser más exacto, que había disminuido su tiempo, que su resistencia aumentaba, que ahora su velocidad de reacción era más rápida, que había pensado cómo ser mejor armador, que se había tomado su tiempo para observar a sus compañeros de equipo como él le había enseñado hace quizás ya seis años atrás frente a ese gimnasio cuando Tooru iba con su sobrino.

Tooru asentía, sonreía y lo dejaba hablar. Era atento pero de vez en cuando hacía bromas y se reía de él.

Tobio siempre preguntaba algo:

—¿Qué crees tú de eso, Oikawa-san? ¿Debería intentar llevarme mejor con el número seis? Creo que la mayoría de sus saques no funcionan porque no nos hemos comunicado mucho pero no sé… —Kageyama hablaba muy serio. Se había devorado él solo casi toda la comida y a Tooru se le revolvía el estómago de sólo mirarlo, y eso que era bueno para comer, pero el menos siempre le vencía.

A Tooru le gustaba que Tobio-chan siguiera preguntándole esas cosas a pesar de que ya no pudiera jugar, siempre terminaba yendo con él para pedir consejos y eso lo hacía feliz. De una manera le hacía sentir no superior sino simplemente en paz saber que a ojos de Tobio seguía siendo su sempai. Le traía cierta tranquilidad, una a la cual se había acostumbrado después de perder la primera vez contra él en aquel partido cuando iban a la escuela, porque el temor de verse superado y opacado desaparecía cada vez que Tobio lo tranquilizaba con sus palabras, inconscientemente.

— _Nah,_ Tobio-chan, parece que no has aprendido realmente nada. Lo último que debes hacer es agobiarlo con tus preguntas. Pobre número seis-chan, si lo acosas con tus "¿Qué es lo que me falta?" y "Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedo arreglarlo" lo único que lograrás será presionarlo más porque, seguramente, le darás la idea de que todos los errores son su culpa y está incomodando al armador. Eso no puede ser. Lo que debes hacer es observarlo con cuidado y eso es todo, ya verás que pronto encontrarás la respuesta.

—Pero-

—Sin peros, mocoso. Rayos, realmente me irritas cuando te pones en ese modo, ¡y tienes migajas en la mejilla!

—Ah, perdón, es que tenía hambre.

—Eres como un animal salvaje, sólo piensas en comer, dormir y entrenar. Quién te entiende. A ver —sin más Tooru acercó su mano a la tibia mejilla de Tobio para quitar las migajas pero una vez hecho pasó nuevamente su pulgar por la zona, sólo para sentir su piel bajo su mano. Él lo miró con curiosidad, un poco de vergüenza pero se obligó a quedarse quieto. Tooru rápidamente le dio un beso en la frente—. Me alegro de que te haya ido bien, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama nunca había sido bueno cuidando cosas; jamás había tenido la responsabilidad de tener una mascota porque los animales parecían odiarlo (a pesar de que a él le gustaran. La vida podía ser injusta) y las plantas se le morían. Normalmente era su abuela quien se encargaba de regalarlas. Ella decía que tenía manos mágicas porque todo crecía, incluso cuando le cortaba el pelo después se suponía volvía a crecer con más fuerza y brillo que antes. Entonces Tobio pensaba que él no había heredado eso y cuando intentaba cuidar algo simplemente se moría, así que se rindió ante esa suerte. También fue el menor de los de primer año y ahora que recordaba las cosas bien parecía que siempre fue cuidado por alguien más; primero Suga-san, después Hinata (en cierto modo que lo rescató de volverse un Rey dictador), sus compañeros de equipo en general . Por eso cuando comenzó a salir con Oikawa-san, aunque escuchó que para que las relaciones funcionen ambos deben poner parte de cada uno y cuidar del otro, nunca se le ocurrió cómo él podía cuidar a su sempai, quien se veía tan sabiondo de la vida real y poseía conocimientos que él no, además no tenía nada que le faltara; estaba su madre, su padre, su hermana, su sobrino, sobre todo tenía a Iwaizumi-san para cuidarlo y un montón de amigos más. ¿Cómo, entonces, podía serle de apoyo?

Pero había algo en lo cual Oikawa, a pesar de ser tan atento con otros, fallaba y eso era en el mero hecho de cuidarse a sí mismo. Tooru pensaba constantemente en los demás pero erraba en darse prioridad, y cuando lo pensaba con la cabeza fría podía darse cuenta por qué Iwaizumi-san le había detenido tanto tiempo los carros. Su sempai se exigía hasta el cansancio sin preocuparse de cómo eso afectaría en su salud y cuando alguien le comentaba al respecto le restaba importancia con una sonrisa. Su rodilla era la prueba de esa falta de cuidado hacia su persona, también las ojeras bajo sus ojos, las canas y caída de pelo que tenía bajo estrés, que no pudiera dormir con tranquilidad, que bajara de peso en ciertos tiempos del año, que se resfriara constantemente, que no comiera de manera adecuada porque tenía _mucho que hacer_ , las jaquecas de todas las tardes y la lista aumentaba.

Cuando Tobio estaba en casa intentaba cuidarlo sin que éste se diera cuenta con pequeños detalles, pero había algo que parecía que nunca cambiaría y eso lo había comprobado con Iwaizumi-san, después de una conversación que habían tenido cuando le comentó al respecto del tema buscando consejos:

—Oikawa tiene esa mala costumbre. Parece que no importa con qué sea, vóley o lo que fuera, pero siempre se exige demasiado para poder ser el mejor y eso es simplemente porque, a pesar de todo lo que dicen, sobresale sólo un poco más de lo que una persona normal haría. Es por eso. Es difícil mantenerlo a raya en ese ámbito y quizás no le logres cambiar la mala costumbre, pero puedes ayudarlo —le había dicho el mejor amigo de su pareja después de narrarle todo.

—Lo haré.

Noches como esa era cuando más se preocupaba de cuidarlo.

Tomó un poco de fuerza mental el obligarse a despertarse en cierta hora de la noche para chequear la cama, al principio fue difícil porque tenía el sueño pesado pero la fuerza de voluntad todo lo puede, decían. Cuando le costaba mucho abrir los ojos estiraba el brazo y tanteaba, sí sentía algo se relajaba y caía rendido pero si no entonces se ponía en pie.

Esa noche se sentó en la cama, bostezó y pestañeando enfocó en la oscuridad. Había una ligera luz proveniente del mini-salón donde tenían el kotatsu. No se preocupó en ponerse zapatos para levantarse, bajó de la cama y se estremeció por el cambio de temperatura. Caminó por la habitación hasta el pasillo y recorriéndolo llamó en voz lo suficientemente clara para ser escuchado:

—¿Oikawa-san? —entonces cuando llegó al kotatsu lo vio con medio cuerpo apoyado en la madera. El computador encendido y era la pantalla lo cual daba esa luz que había visto desde la habitación. Si se acercaba un poco se daba cuenta que era materia que no comprendía. El lugar estaba lleno de hojas desparramadas, lápices desordenados, una taza que seguramente contuvo café o té. Según lo que podía deducir, porque la pantalla no se había bloqueado, hace poco Oikawa se había derrumbado de esa forma sin duda producto del agotamiento. Si sacaba cuentas mentales no estaba dormido, de hecho podía ver cómo parecía moverse un poco—Oikawa-san —llamó nuevamente en voz baja mientras se agachaba a su lado y le sacudía del hombro con suavidad.

—¿Hmp? —farfulló éste mientras abría los ojos un poco e intentaba enderezarse.

—Es tarde.

—¿Ah? —Oikawa parpadeó y se sacudió la cabeza. Su pelo estaba desordenado como nunca. Sus ojeras se marcaban mucho, parecía un fantasma e incluso tenía los ojos hinchados. Además parecía que tenía marcada unas pocas teclas en la mejilla. Iba en pantalones y polera corta, no le abrigaba nada. Su voz salió rasposa.

—Es tarde, Oikawa-san —repitió Tobio con la paciencia que había aprendido de muchos años, pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños al notar que Tooru nunca cambiaba. Le sujetó el brazo con firmeza—, es mejor que vayas a la cama. Debes dormir en un buen lugar, sino después tendrás que ir nuevamente al doctor porque te generaste un esguince.

—Tengo que terminar de estudiar esto, Tobio-chan… y ver algo de clases, ah, además en un mes es tu cumpleaños y voy a preparar algo —farfulló medio dormido mientras se estiraba. Se preguntó cómo es que no le dolían las piernas.

—Has eso mañana. Ahora debes ir a descansar de manera apropiada. Ya, ven. Afírmate de mí y te ayudo.

Tooru no dijo nada así que Tobio lo tomó como que estaba de acuerdo. Sujetó el brazo que había aferrado y se lo pasó sobre sus hombros, luego lo rodeó por la cintura con el otro y se levantó haciendo fuerza para soportar el cuerpo ajeno. La verdad es que estaba bastante acostumbrado porque había hecho eso varias veces. En un momento no pudo evitar revisar la hora; eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Oikawa-san, ese día, se había levantado a las seis para ir a clase y volvió casi a las cinco para luego ir a trabajar hasta las ocho, de ahí que se había puesto a estudiar.

A Kageyama le daba algo sólo de pensarlo.

Lo arrastró por el pasillo y cuando llegó a la habitación lo tiró en su lado de la cama donde Oikawa casi al instante se hizo un ovillo, muy cerca de terminar roncando. Lo tapó cuidadosamente para que no enfermera y lo observó unos momentos, sintiéndose por un momento como si él fuera el mayor ahí. Al pensar que ya estaba profundamente dormido se dio vuelta para volver y ordenar todo el desastre, pero un agarre en su brazo lo detuvo. Cuando miró sobre su hombro Oikawa tenía los ojos abiertos y no lo quería dejar ir.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió en voz baja, quedito, un murmullo que fácilmente podía perderse.

Kageyama lo observó, sintió la frialdad de su piel contra la suya y tragó saliva. Era esos momentos en los cuales su sempai le parecía tan solitario y lejano en aquel lugar al cual parecía aislarse cuando trabajaba de manera ardua para algo. Esos momentos en que las paredes que había levantado a su alrededor para protegerse se desplomaban sólo un momento para dejarlo entrar y acurrucarse a su lado, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

Oikawa lo miraba, esperando su respuesta, pero sin soltarlo.

Al final Tobio asintió y se dio media vuelta en la cama para acostarse a su lado. En el momento en que se cubrió y acomodo sintió cómo Tooru lo abrazaba, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Su respiración se volvió profunda y regular al instante. Su aliento haciendo cosquillas en la piel y sus brazos afirmándolo con fiereza, como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo.

Kageyama cerró los ojos, sintiéndose tranquilo.


End file.
